Who?
by Twilight-Steff
Summary: AVALNCHE go on a day trip, Cloud and Tifa hold a bet, who does Vincent love Aeris or Yuffie? If Aeris.....If Yuffie... Tseng Finally comes into the picture!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7's characters or places or vehicles (if I had a magic lamp that would be the first thing I'd wish for)  
  
  
  
The Highwind sailed calmly through the sky. Today was a beautiful day; because it was so beautiful AVALANCHE were having a day trip.  
  
Yuffie yawned as she walked out of her room; she had not yet dressed so she remained in her nightdress. She walked to the table and sat down between Cid and Tifa.  
  
"Morning'" she said reaching for the cereal, there were some halfhearted mumbles wishing her a good morning. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Come on people, this is our day off we can do fun things together instead of fighting," Tifa said, she was not best pleased with their feeble attempt of wishing good morning.  
  
"So what are we going to do today anyway, Tifa," said Aeris as she tried to help her friend with the lack of enthusiasm problem.  
  
" Umm, well at first I thought Gold Saucer, but we go there so often these days, I decided, for a change we'll go for an adventure at Mt. Nibel, is that okay with everyone?" she suggested as she began to clear the breakfast things up.  
  
Barret: Awight  
  
Cloud: If you say so  
  
Yuffie: Hm could be fun  
  
Vincent: okay  
  
Cait Sith: I'll pass I need to charge my batteries  
  
Red XII: I shall also remain here  
  
Cid: Count me in  
  
Aeris: Hey we could all stay at Vincent's house after, its real big and right next to mount Nibel, I mean if that's ok  
  
Vincent: Sure, I fixed it up after we all went our separate ways after Sephiroth.  
  
"Okay, were going to have fun today!" said Tifa excitedly.  
  
Everyone went to get dressed and emerged about 15minutes later. The crew had landed the Highwind about a mile away from mount Nibel.  
  
"Have fun and stay save," said Red XII as he waved a paw.  
  
"Yeah you behave, we don't want a litter of kitten's to deal with when we come back," Yuffie joked.  
  
Red turned round to see that Cait was giving him a very enticing look.  
  
"Cut it out Reeve," he growled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Okay, we'll go separate ways over the mountain and the first to arrive save in Nibelhiem wins," Cloud said.  
  
"Hey when did this become a competition" Tifa asked as she fastened her boot.  
  
Cloud ignored her and continued, "We'll split into teams, Aeris, Barret and myself will be team captains, and so we get to chose who's on our team. Tifa I choose you," he said slapping his hand on her a$$.  
  
"CLOUD, " she shouted.  
  
"Um okay I choose Vincent," Aeris said  
  
"I'll take Cid then" Barret added.  
  
They all started to walk away.  
  
"Umm hey, I mean, who do I go with?" said Yuffie disappointedly  
  
"Yuffie can come with us, right Aeris?" Vincent asked  
  
"Oh um sure" she replied  
  
"Yaaaaaaay, thank you guys," Yuffie said happily as she skipped forward  
  
The three of them started on their way towards Nibelhiem. Aeris was secretly disappointed; she had wanted to get to know Vincent some more. But Yuffie was her best friend, it would have been spiteful to refuse and leave the young girl to climb the mountain alone.  
  
"So how have you both been," Aeris inquired she had not seen either of her travelling buddies in a while, in fact the last time she saw them was at the party Cloud had thrown for her resurrection. She was happy to see Cloud and Tifa were together now.  
  
"I've been well," Vincent said  
  
"Not too bad, just been travelling a lot, I'm glad we decided to meet up again I was getting bored," Yuffie added to the conversation  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Umm Hey Vinnie, did you ever find that women you were looking for?" Yuffie asked breaking the silence.  
  
"You mean Lucrecia, no, I never found her," he said sadly  
  
Lucrecia, why does that name ring a bell Aeris thought but remained silent  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad…Vincent?" Yuffie said looking up at the tall man, she could see tears forming in his beautiful ruby eyes.  
  
Well done Yuffie, hey wait a second… Aeris thought again.  
  
"Vincent did this girl have brown hair and glasses," Aeris asked  
  
"Yes," he said hopefully  
  
"She's happy now, she is with Sephiroth, I met her in the lifestream" she said  
  
"Ohh," he said looking back down at the ground  
  
"She told me to tell you that you never failed her, she never blamed you and Vincent…" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Vincent she says you must move on, she told me there was someone right under your nose, you must move on"  
  
Vincent nodded; he looked down and saw Yuffie peering up at him. She started to walk slower and slacked behind them, I'm so useless I almost made him cry Yuffie thought  
  
"Look there's the foot of the mountain, and I don't see the others any where, I think we're winning!" Aeris said excitedly  
  
"I think you are right, what do we win anyway?" questioned Vincent  
  
"Cloud said that the winner was going to get the Neo Bahamut summon for keeps" Aeris replied  
  
Then why is she walking so slowly Vincent thought as he turned round and looked at Yuffie. He walked up to her.  
  
"Yuffie, are you alright" he asked  
  
"Hmm, oh I'm fine really, listen I'm sorry it was mean of me to bring up Lucrecia, I know how much she meant to you," she said with her eye's down  
  
Vincent almost choked, Yuffie, giving an apology.  
  
"It's not like you to say sorry, anyway like Aeris said I have to move on," he said looking surprised at the girl's unusual behaviour.  
  
"Argh," screamed Aeris as she slipped on some ice, they had started to climb the mountain, and this side of it was more ice than snow. Vincent turned around and easily caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"phew, that was a close one, thank you Vincent," she said as she checked her dress.  
  
"Both of you be careful its slippery until the peak okay" warned Vincent.  
  
"We'll be fine" they both said in unison, they should have touched wood or something because at that precise moment the both slipped. Vincent caught both of them, being careful not to spike them with his claw, and shook his head. He was going to have his work cut out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Cloud, are you sure this is a short cut, I was a guide her for years and I've never seen this part of Mt. Nibel," Tifa was becoming increasingly worried that cloud and herself were lost.  
  
"I remember, we went this way when we fought the Materia Keeper," he said  
  
"No Cloud that was back on the other side of the mountain," she reminded him.  
  
He stood there quietly for a second uh, oh she's right I'm never going to live this down he thought.  
  
"Look there's a cave over there, we should rest and rethink our course," She suggested seeing the confusion on her love's face.  
  
" Okay, come on, be careful its slippery," Cloud said, he didn't want Tifa to trip. I know he thought.  
  
"Tifa, get on my back I'll carry you," he said turning around so she could climb up.  
  
She jumped up and made wriggled around until she was comfortable, she was considerably light for such a top-heavy young women.  
  
"Okay, Keep all hands and legs inside for the duration ride, No flash photography!" he joked as he slowly walked over the ice. Tifa giggled softly, this was fun. For once just her and Cloud on an adventure of there own, being lost might not be such a loss at all.  
  
She was glad that there were no hard feelings from Aeris. Anyway she was pretty sure Aeris liked Vincent now.  
  
"Remain seated till the ride has come to a full stop and have a nice day now!" Cloud said as he let her down inside the cave.  
  
They both sat down, "I'm sorry I got us lost," Cloud started, "I'm such a klutz at things like this." he was broken off by Tifa, she placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.  
  
"Cloud, stop worrying, we'll be fine and so will the other's, and now we're here, alone, for once, we should use it to our advantage," she said taking her finger of his mouth. He smiled and lent into kiss her.  
  
"That's why I love you, always making the best of the worst situation," he said hugging her tightly, he stroked the girls long black hair, " I wonder how the other's are, poor old Vincent's going to have his hands full with Aeris and Yuffie,"  
  
Tifa looked up and looked puzzled, "Yuffie went with them?"  
  
"Yeah, Vincent took her a long, why?" he said looking down at her  
  
She wriggled her head from his arms and laid it down on his lap, "It's nothing, I just thought Aeris wanted to spend some time with Vincent, you know "alone"," she explained  
  
"Oh no, poor girl," Cloud whispered  
  
"Why, what's the matter?" Tifa said sitting up  
  
"Well, Vincent talks in his sleep sometimes and a few times I've heard him say stuff like "Yuffie, I can't help it" or "I love you too"," Cloud quoted.  
  
"That could mean anything," she said lying back down on his lap "You've seen the way he looks at her"  
  
"Yes but I just think that there's something there, between Yuffie and Vincent I mean." He added  
  
"No way, He loves Aeris," she argued  
  
" Okay a little Bet then, If he loves Aeris, I'll buy you a new premium heart, I know how much you loved that thing."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to win without a doubt now," she said excitedly, she had been heart broken when she lost it.  
  
"Wait, you haven't heard what will happen if its Yuffie yet, if he chooses Yuffie, you'll, you'll marry me?" He said shyly hoping she wouldn't be angry  
  
"REALLY, Cloud, oh thank you so much, I love you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant forward and whispered into his ear, "I hope you win now"  
  
"I hope I do too," he whispered back  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Aeris, Vincent and Yuffie were still trekking along, hoping they were heading the accurate way.  
  
"Hey Vincent, why do you suppose that on such a nice day Tifa sent us to the coldest place in the middle continent?" Aeris asked, this had been troubling her all day.  
  
"I don't know," he replied  
  
"Is that all the answer I'm getting?" she questioned, looking at him sweetly  
  
"I think that Tifa thought this would be fun," He said with a little emphasis on the word fun.  
  
"Well she should of thought of somewhere warmer," She said shivering  
  
"Here you can wear this if you like," he said shoving his cape into her arms.  
  
"Oh thank you," she said He's so nice, I think Tiff's right about him for once!   
  
She was just about to continue thanking him when the heard a thump behind them, Vincent turned round quickly, and gasped. Aeris turned round as well,  
  
"Oh my gosh, Yuff" Aeris said bring her hand to her mouth  
  
Vincent ran forward to the collapsed Yuffie, he picked her up by her arms and shook her gently.  
  
"She's freezing, we have to get her somewhere warm and quickly, or she's going to get really sick,"  
  
Aeris looked around frantically, "Vincent, I think I see a cave!"  
  
She started to run forward towards it. She turned around, "Do you need any help carrying her?"  
  
Vincent shook his head and easily lifted her out of the snow; the petite women's arms flopped over her head, which was also drooped over.  
  
"Aeris you go inside quickly" he called as he started to run towards her.  
  
She nodded and ran inside, she looked around there were some sticks in the corner, she piled them up and used a Fire 2 materia on them, they had been in the cave for quite a while and so were dry, they lit easily. She huddled close to the fire and stared at the entrance, a few seconds later Vincent appeared he ran in and shook his head, the snow scattered off his head.  
  
"Good idea," He said as he laid Yuffie down next to the fire. He rested her head on his knee and wiped the snow off her face and lips, they remained blue.  
  
Aeris looked up at him sadly, "is she going to be okay?" she asked with anticipation  
  
He nodded," she's a strong women, she should be okay"  
  
"Why didn't she say anything, she's acting so different today, the Yuffie I know would have whined and demanded we returned to some where warm," Aeris said, she was so confused.  
  
"I know, she even apologised to me earlier, I think she is embarrassed about earlier,"  
  
Just then she moved, her eye's flickered open and she tried to sit up but fell down again.  
  
She lay flat on her back and started to speak, "Wh-what happened?" she managed to say.  
  
"You collapsed sweetie, how do you feel?" Aeris asked softly  
  
"I'll be okay, do you have any potions or anything?" she asked weakly  
  
"I have Cure with me, stay still and I'll cast it." Vincent said taking the green orb from his armour bracelet.  
  
Yuffie lay still until the spell was over then sat up, successfully this time.  
  
"Thanks, much better, hey what's someone got to do to get some grub round here," she said boldly  
  
Vincent and Aeris smiled " That's more like it," they said in unison  
  
Aeris giggled and blushed, where as Vincent just smiled slightly at Yuffie.  
  
A/N: this is my next fic, it's not going to be like the other one, I'm going to take my time with this one. Okay. I think this is going to be fun, hmmmmm what should I call it. 


	2. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7's characters or places or vehicles  
  
A/N: hello everyone, I'd like to say to the cutie cookie girl queen (sorry I couldn't remember your name) I know about the age thing, and personally I think it gives a kinkier appeal to the whole thing, but that's just me and I'm a teeny weenie bit twisted. ^-^; Thanks for all you review's.  
  
  
  
Aeris delved through her bag, she knew she had packed some food for the journey, but where was it. She was becoming increasingly annoyed by Yuffie's moaning.  
  
"Ahah, here it is," she said grabbing the bread and throwing at Yuffie.  
  
"Gawd about time," she replied as she ripped a big chunk off with her teeth, she chewed it loudly, and then offered some to Vincent,  
  
"Um, no thank you, I'm not very hungry," he said, refusing politely  
  
"Your loss," she said shoving more into her mouth  
  
Aeris took her water bottle from her bag; she also took out her diary and a pen. She sipped the water and put it back. She lifted the pink book up and rested on her knees and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's about 1:00pm on my day trip with Vincent and Yuff, only half the day gone and I'm already worn out, ever since I was resurrected I haven't been as strong as I once was. I'm going to have to train really hard to be as good as Yuffie or Tifa.  
  
Not much has happened yet today, Yuffie collapsed from the sheer icy weather conditions, but she seems fine now though.  
  
Aeris paused and looked up, Yuffie was chatting to Vincent about something, she couldn't quite hear, but he looked interested so it would have had to be something at least slightly intelligent. She put her pen back to the book,  
  
Yuffie slightly intelligent? Now that would be something to see, oh my, I'm being so terrible to her today, I'm going to stop jabbing at her as of now…. There now where was I.  
  
She was about to continue writing but she noticed Vincent's shadow over her, she shut the book quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her," he said starring at her.  
  
"Vincent! That's private, you should be reading it," she said in her defence.  
  
He starred at her for a second longer, "my sincerest apologies, you should put it away, we're leaving now,"  
  
"Okay," she replied, she was so embarrassed; the way he looked at her it as if he were going to kill her, she pushed the book back into the bag and pulled his cape over her, he gave her his (real) hand and helped her up.  
  
"C'mon I'm freezing my ass off out here," Yuffie said poking her head back round the entrance of the cave.  
  
Aeris felt dreadful for hogging the cape to herself, but she knew Yuffie was a lot stronger than her. They had made her promise if she felt bad again.  
  
Aeris and Vincent steeped out of the cave, the snow was no longer falling and it was a little warmer.  
  
"Which way?" said Yuffie crossing her arms across her chest and pointing in to different directions.  
  
"Follow me, I know these mountains pretty well," stated Vincent as he started to walk  
  
"Yeah, but if we were in Da Chao then there's only one person to follow, me! I know them better than I know my own name," Yuffie bragged  
  
"Yes I'm very sure you do, but we are climbing in Mt. Nibel aren't we?" Vincent teased  
  
Yuffie wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed softly.  
  
"Hey you laughed!" Aeris added, she was feeling quite left out.  
  
"I bet I can make him laugh even more," Yuffie boasted again.  
  
"I bet you can't," Aeris said, she really liked winding Yuffie up.  
  
"Oh I so can, watch," Yuffie knelt down and started to scoop up some snow, she pushed it together to make a ball, she walked silently up to Vincent, who was now walking in front of the two women. She pulled the collar of his shirt down and shoved the snow down it.  
  
"Arghhhhhh, you little cow, that's freezing," he said as he turned round, he pushed her by the stomach and she tumbled into the slushy snow.  
  
"Arrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh, help its so cold," she said kicking her legs around  
  
"So you don't like playing in the snow well isn't that a shame," he joked, he wasn't paying attention and so he didn't see her move her leg and kick him, he fell over next to her and laughed.  
  
"See, told you didn't I?" Yuffie said triumphantly  
  
"Yes, but now the both of you are soaking wet," Aeris said between giggles  
  
They both sat up and looked at their drenched clothes and hair, Yuffie shook her head so the icy water flicked over Vincent.  
  
"Do you think that's clever?" he asked, the girl nodded " Really?"  
  
"Yes, Gawd what's with the third degree?" she said  
  
"Just wanted to check," he replied as he shook his soaking hair at her  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
Aeris laughed even harder, when Vincent acted, well more human, he really could be very funny.  
  
"You two, you really are going to get cold," she said seriously this time.  
  
Vincent thought for a minute, he didn't want Yuffie to get ill.  
  
"If I remember correctly from one of my trips here, there is a secret hot spring over there," he said finally  
  
"Cool, Vincent how did you find that?" Aeris asked, she was very impressed  
  
" I don't remember," he said as he stood up and tried to brush the snow that had not yet melted off him. He turned round and helped Yuffie up.  
  
"We should get there quickly, before you two catch pneumonia,"  
  
Yuffie shivered.  
  
"If we run we will keep warmer," Vincent suggested  
  
He ran a head, he turned round and rolled his eyes, they were so lazy. He walked over to them and threw them both over his shoulders. This was very unusual behaviour for him, but he really was getting cold now. He ran off towards the hot spring, Yuffie was making a lot of fuss about being carried this way. Aeris was quite happy, it was fun.  
  
He stopped at the side off the small pool and put Aeris down gently. He then tried to put Yuffie down, she was still whining about how rude it was to do that to a lady. So instead he threw her straight in, fully clothed.  
  
He was expecting another lecture, but instead he got hit in the head by her tank top and shorts, he took them off his head just in time to duck, so her armour didn't whack him in the head as well.  
  
"Now put them on a rock or something so they dry, please," she asked nicely.  
  
He turned round to tell her he was not another one of her servants, but was stopped in his tracks by the fact she was wearing nothing but her underwear, (A/N: what he expected her to be wearing I don't know)  
  
He went red, "um err, yes right away," he said turning around quickly  
  
Aeris looked at him and laughed, "awwwww Yuff, you made him blush" she said  
  
He turned an even deeper red, "um no it's just hot round here, and I'll put these somewhere where they can dry " he said trying to change the subject.  
  
Aeris sat down on a near by rock, she had no intension of getting wet, it took hours to dry her hair.  
  
Vincent had stopped blushing now, he hung Yuffie's clothes in a tree and turned round he sat down next to Aeris.  
  
"Hey its bath time, you'll catch a chill otherwise," she said in a smothery tone.  
  
"But…Yuffie…is" he stuttered  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind, now take off your soggy clothes,"  
  
He started to unbutton his shirt, "Hey turn around!"  
  
"Oh Vincent don't be so silly, its just me" she said rolling her eyes  
  
"Yeah but Yuffie and you are girls"  
  
"Oh you're acting like a little boy, and little boy's need their mommies to help them get ready for the bath," she said undoing the rest of his buttons "Now, pants!"  
  
"This is so humiliating," he said undoing his trousers  
  
"There, now time to get in" she said pushing him into the water  
  
SPLASH  
  
Vincent turned his back to them and sat down in the water.  
  
"Hey Vince, want me to do your hair for you!" Yuffie said from the other side of the pool.  
  
"No, that's okay" he said quickly  
  
"Gawd, will you lighten up, it's not like we're naked. It's just like being in a swimming pool, without the tubes and the inflatable toys."  
  
He grunted  
  
She thinned her eyes and smiled mischievously. She dived under the water and snuck up behind him, she jumped up and pulled him under.  
  
"Hey quit it," he shouted  
  
"That was only a distraction, this was the real trick," she said lifting his boxers up over her head.  
  
"Give them back!" he snapped and grabbed them, he was to quick, even for Yuffie,  
  
She laughed and fell back, she allowed herself to float, "awwwww Vincent I was only kidding"  
  
Vincent was really embarrassed what can I do to get her back. What Yuffie didn't know was that Vincent was the best at tricks and intended to get her back. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh Yuffie," he called  
  
She stopped her floating at looked at him. Why is he smiling that, I'm afraid, very afraid she thought  
  
He smiled some more, she noticed he was keeping his hands under the water; he slowly moved his hand out of the water and waved her Bra at her.  
  
"Oh my GAAAAAWWWWD, give that back," she screamed as she tried to cover herself up  
  
Aeris was cracking up; she had fallen off her rock and was rolling on the floor.  
  
Yuffie jumped at Vincent, he was too quick, and so she jumped again and caught him with her free hand.  
  
"Come on give it here, NOW!" she demanded  
  
He rolled his eyes and handed it to her  
  
"Thank you" she said as she snatched it and turned round, now it was her time to blush.  
  
A/N: please R&R, Next chapter: have Cloud and Tifa found there way yet?  
  
How are Cid and Barret (Nah, no one cares about them!) 


	3. Maybe you already have

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7's characters or places or vehicles  
  
Tifa and Cloud were trekking on through the now blizzard snow.  
  
"TeeF, why did we come here, of all places, on such a warm day. You might as well have chosen Gae's peak," grumbled Cloud as they stopped to do the little warm up thing (you know when they rub their arms to keep warm and the temperature goes up).  
  
"Oh Cloud I don't know, I just thought it would be nice for us to be alone for awhile," she explained  
  
"And it is, but why not Costa del Sol or somewhere warm,"  
  
"Oh shut up, sometimes you are such a wimp, any way Vincent's house is just down there, if we hurry we could win," she said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, calm down, I'll race you," Cloud said he new that if they ran they would stay warmer.  
  
Tifa ran straight past him towards the mansion, he chased her and caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around; she wriggled and squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Hey that's cheating," she accused as he put her down and ran in front, leaving her quite dizzy.  
  
He walked slower as he approached the mansion; it still scared him to go near it. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, Tifa an up behind him and gave him a reassuring look.  
  
"It's different now Cloud, Vincent redecorated, no more memories of Zack and Sephiroth," she said softly.  
  
Cloud nodded and pushed the door open. He was surprised to see Cid and Barret sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yo, you finally here, we bin waitin," Barret said as he turned to look at them.  
  
"We've had a nose around, the vamp's done a good job," Cid said not bothering to look at them.  
  
"The other's, are they here yet?" Cloud said as he looked around the large dark red room, Typical Vincent he thought as he looked at the fireplace and dark wooden floors.  
  
"Nope, still waitin for them foo's," Barret said as he turned his head back to the fire  
  
Tifa shivered, then walked forward and found a space on the black leather sofa (Vince has taste.)  
  
She signalled for Cloud to come and sit next to her. He happily obliged.  
  
They sat and talked about what had happened on their trips for a while, and then Tifa asked them a question. "Who do you think Vincent likes better, Aeris or Yuffie?"  
  
Barret and Cid looked puzzled for a second and then began to think.  
  
"Aeris, he's always looking at her and stuff," Cid answered after a while  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that to, but he kind of has this weird closeness with the Brat, once I said she had no hope of getting any one to dance with her at some festival in Wutai and he pinned me up against a wall in till I said I was sorry, he's stronger than he looks," Barret added  
  
"They could just be close," protested Cid  
  
"Nah, He is like seriously fascinated by her, you three don't have to share a room with him," Cloud said sitting up and putting a hand on Tifa's knee, she quickly slapped it away.  
  
"Well thanks guys, that was helpful," she said trying to ignore the hurt puppy look Cloud was giving her. It didn't work and she burst out laughing and patted his head. "Can we keep him, he just followed me home," she said turning to Cid and Barret.  
  
Barret chuckled "Better not, He'll chase Cait and Nanaki up tree's all the time"  
  
Tifa laughed, "Awwwww okay, I better take him for walkie's anyway," she said pulling him up by the collar of his shirt and taking him out the room. She too wanted a quick nose of Vincent's house.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie strode ahead still slightly embarrassed about earlier in the hot springs.  
  
She couldn't wait to get back to Vince's place; he probably had better food than Aeris's naff bread, he probably also had a nice, warm, comfy bed to sleep in as well. She was exhausted; she would even share his bed with him if it came to it, in fact that would be an advantage.  
  
She giggled. Giggling was not one of Yuffie's usual characteristics, but when the occasion came, like the thought of sleeping with Vincent, even she would giggle. Fortunately for her Aeris and Vincent did not hear her. They were walking behind talking about something. It looked boring so Yuffie decided to continue striding a head.  
  
"Vincent?" Aeris asked softly  
  
He turned to look at her but said nothing.  
  
"Tifa said that you were in love with me, is that true?"  
  
He shook his head, "There was a time when I would have said yes but now I think about it I realize that I was only attracted to you because you look like her, a little anyway, she had hair a little shorter than yours and she always would wear it in a high ponytail."  
  
Aeris smiled and looked up at him, "I felt the same way about Cloud, he'd walk, talk, and wear the same clothes even as Zack would"  
  
Vincent nodded and briefly looked up to check on Yuffie.  
  
"But, now I realize that Zack is dead and I have to move on, Lucrecia is too so that means you have to move on as well,"  
  
Aeris looked up at him, she saw he had been looking at Yuffie and had not heard a word she had said. "Or maybe you already have," she whispered  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say," he said turning back to look at her.  
  
She just smiled, and patted his shoulder.  
  
Vincent was confused; Aeris could be so mysterious at times. He questioned her with his eyes. She glanced at Yuffie and then back to him.  
  
"What?" he said becoming more baffled.  
  
"Hehehehhehe, you know exactly what I mean young man," she teased  
  
"No, I'm quite sure I don't know," Vincent was becoming a little worried about Aeris's behaviour.  
  
She shook her head, "You'll see" with that she ran forward to catch up with Yuffie, leaving Vincent bewildered. He shook it off; they were almost home now anyway. He was pretty sure they were in first place. He had told Yuffie what the prize was and that was part of the reason she was striding ahead. He smiled she would be happy if we wan he said. What he didn't know was that in fact she would be happy even if they didn't win, she had had a lot of fun with him today. He allowed people to see his fun loving side for once, and that really made her happy.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter; it's all I can think of for now. Please R&R. 


	4. A Helpful Yuffie

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7's characters or places or vehicles  
  
  
  
Aeris sighed; she wasn't upset about Vincent not loving her, just disappointed. It had been nice thinking someone was in love with her, she wouldn't tell Tifa though, she trusted her friend but she didn't want her to think she was a failure.  
  
"I miss you so much," she whispered softly  
  
"Zack, I saw you in the lifestream, I wanted too so much too tell you, I couldn't find it in my heart to tell you, " she said louder hoping somewhere somehow he heard her and could answer her, Vincent was helping Yuffie get some materia she couldn't reach so she new they couldn't hear her.  
  
She looked down at the snow again, I didn't see him though she thought. She looked up and shouted as loud as she could "TSENG,"  
  
Vincent looked over at her,  
  
"TSENG" she shouted again  
  
He let Yuffie down from his shoulder's and promised her they'd get some more materia later, he walked over to Aeris, who was now sitting in the snow crying.  
  
"Tseng, he… he, I never got to tell him, I loved him even more than Zack, when I saw him again and found out that we were to be enemies it killed me inside," she sobbed  
  
"You love Tseng?" Vincent said, he sounded confused again.  
  
She nodded, "he was always there ever since I was a child, I know that there was an age gap but when you love someone that doesn't matter does it?" she said looking up at him, he smiled knowing oh to well how she felt, "he's gone, Sephiroth took him away, like he took me away, maybe if he hadn't thing's could be different!"  
  
Vincent frowned, she had finally lost it, but then he smiled  
  
"Aeris" he started "Tseng, he isn't dead, I don't know where he is but I know he is alive, Rufus isn't dead either, it seems the Shinra had a special materia to restore life, all that mako that was generated when they fired the sister ray created it and they found it in the ruins of Midgar, they gave it to Cloud after they had used it for the President and Tseng, I hear Tseng would not take no for an answer when they refused to give it to Cloud so he could bring you back too, we all had this "not quite the end of the world" party and he told me he was going to start over again, no one has seen him since, I'm afraid that's all I know…"  
  
Aeris looked up at him, the same ray of hope that she had had when she summoned holy gleamed in her emerald eyes.  
  
"He's somewhere, out there alone… I can't have that," She said standing up. "I'll find him, I just know I will, Thank you Vincent once again you helped me understand," she jumped up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you, I'm not in love with you but I do love you," she said happily  
  
"I…I…I'm not to good at things like this I'm afraid," he said standing rigidly.  
  
"It's okay, I know you love me and Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Red XII and maybe not Cait Sith, you just don't want us to know it," she said.  
  
"I'm so glad you understand, umm…but why did you forget Yuffie?" Vincent questioned a little embarrassed that he was admitting he cared for AVALANCHE  
  
She laughed softly into his chest and looked up at him, "Because you don't love her, your "in" love with her," with that she released him and ran down the small snow covered hill they had been standing on.  
  
"Wait!" he said chasing after her  
  
"Yes?" she said innocently turning round waiting for him to deny it. There was a short pause.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" he said sighing; he decided it would be easier just to give into her.  
  
"Hehehe, yes, about as obvious as she likes you too," she said spinning around, she was so happy, maybe all was not lost.  
  
"No she doesn't," he said shaking his head softly and looking down to the ground.  
  
"Really then watch this," she said jumping up and gently kissing his cheek.  
  
He looked at Yuffie she was staring right at them, she looked around pretending she hadn't seen and then went back to trying to get her materia,  
  
"Oh she's playing hard to get you'll see in time. Come on I can see the mansion now, we'll be there in no time, and I'm sure Yuffie would like it very much if we wan the materia for her,"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Here at last," Sighed Yuffie  
  
Vincent shoved the door open and walked in.  
  
"Oh what, damn to late," Yuffie exclaimed as they walked into the living room and saw the other 4 sitting by the warm fire.  
  
"Have you been here long?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yeah, too long, now please make some damn tea," Cid said from the chair he had been sitting in for over an hour now.  
  
"Cid how rude, let poor Vincent, Yuffie and Aeris sit down for awhile they must be exhausted," Tifa said  
  
"I'm okay, I'll get you all some food and drink," Vincent said walking towards his kitchen.  
  
"I'll help," said Yuffie  
  
Everyone stared gob smacked at her, "Yuffie, help in the kitchen!" they all said  
  
"Yeah like whatever," that is weird she turned and followed Vincent.  
  
"Gawd what is there problem, you'd think they thought I was a stupid brat or something," she said sitting on the work surface munching through a tin of cookies she had found,  
  
"Save some for the others please," Vincent said pouring water into the kettle.  
  
"Oh okay then," she said putting the tin back on the tray and jumped down off the work surface, " Okay one sugar and milk for Cid, Two sugar and milk for Aeris, No sugar but milk for Cloud, same for Barret, Dark one sugar for Tifa, no milk no sugar for you, and milk and one sugar for me," she said as she poured the milk and sugar into the mugs, she had chosen mugs she thought everyone would like: Blue for Cid, Pink for Aeris, Purple for Cloud, olive green for Barret, white for Tifa, black for Vincent and light green for herself.  
  
This made Vincent smile, it was such a sweet gesture, he thought as he poured the boiled water into the cups,  
  
"You take the food, I'll take the drink," he said pointing over to the tray of food he had prepared, he knew that one was lighter he didn't want to strain Yuffie's arms after such a tiring day. He lead her down the corridor to the dining room, she placed the food on the table and started to lay it,  
  
"Fork goes on left or right? I'm not very good at this we don't have these in Wutai," she said lifting the cutlery up and waving it at him.  
  
"Um, whatever you want, I'll get the others," he replied turning round, Yuffie shrugged  
  
"Come on, dinner is ready," Vincent announced, they all filed past him, except for Aeris, she was lying on the couch, sound asleep. Vincent knew how tired she was, so instead of waking her he decided to put her in one of the guestrooms. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, he laid he down on a bed in one of the spare rooms and put a blanket over her, he turned round and walked out. He started to go down the stairs; he was hungry so he swiftly walked to the dining room.  
  
He looked around the room, everyone was sitting at the table waiting for him, it seemed Yuffie had got the hang of the table setting quite quickly, she had even let some candles for some extra light.  
  
"Where is Aeris?" asked Tifa as she tried to look behind Vincent to see if she was behind him.  
  
"She was tired I put her to bed, we have had a long day," Vincent was very surprised when he glanced up at the clock and saw the time was 10 o'clock already,  
  
"Oh my, I'll fix you up some rooms after dinner and you can all get some rest," he said as he sat down.  
  
They all began to eat and swapped experiences about what they had done that day, both Yuffie and Vincent decided not to tell the others about the hot spring incident.  
  
They ate quickly; the food they had prepared had been quite a success.  
  
"Well Vince, Yuff diner was great, you make quite a team," said Tifa as she stretched and yawned  
  
"I'll make some rooms up for you," Vincent said noticing how tired Tifa was.  
  
He got up and walked out.  
  
Yuffie stood up as well and started to collect the plates, "Well, come on help" She said looking at the others, Barret picked up some cups and followed Yuffie the kitchen. She put the plate's in the dishwasher and moved so Barret could put the cups in,  
  
"Have a good day?" he asked, he liked helpful Yuffie so he decided to talk to her for once.  
  
"Yes, you?" she asked  
  
"Yes I did, me and Cid went to…" he started  
  
Yuffie knew this would be along, tiresome account of his day so she turned round and walked out of the room.  
  
Phew, a close escape she thought, she saw Vincent coming down the stairs and ran towards him.  
  
"Your room is the one next to the bathroom, okay, you can have a shower or something if you like" he asked  
  
"Yeah okay that would be nice thanks, the other's are kindly cleaning up for you, oh and don't go in the kitchen, I started Barret off and he just won't stop, you know what he's like" she warned as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Vincent smiled and continued going down the stairs, he was glad for Yuffie's warning, No one care's about Cid and Barret's day, they never do anything interesting he thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Yuffie took her time in the shower, so by the time she came out everyone was asleep.  
  
She walked into her room, she nodded, Vincent decorates well, she thought as she dried her hair and changed into her nightdress. Although she was tired she decided to go and look in the other rooms, to see if they were as beautiful as her bedroom.  
  
She wandered down the hall looking around; she stopped and stared out of the window, the weather had taken a turn for the worst, Yuffie pulled herself up on to the window ledge and looked out at the heavily pouring rain, she almost fell off as a huge streak of lightening struck.  
  
She jumped of and ran down the stairs, she was scared of storms, though she would never admit it.  
  
She looked around for a room to go into, she walked into the nearest room and looked around. The walls were dark green, with the same dark wood floor that was in the living room and the dining room; she noticed Vincent was in the room, he was reading a book.  
  
"Hey what are you reading," she said leaping up on to the desk that was in front of him, she crawled forward and looked at the title, "Um what does it say?" With that she pushed it out the way and jumped into his lap.  
  
"Oooff," he gasped as she landed in his lap.  
  
"What does it say?" she asked again  
  
"Can't you read?" he asked  
  
"Not Midgan, I can read some Wutian, Godo thought that training was more important than going to school, so I never really learnt," she said making her self comfortable  
  
"Really? I'll teach you," he offered  
  
"Hey, thanks," she said.  
  
"Do you want me to get you a chair?" he asked  
  
"No you're more comfortable," she said  
  
Vincent softly laughed; he was slightly embarrassed, "okay, we'll start slowly"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Aeris starred up at the ceiling, she remembered being carried up here earlier,  
  
Tseng, is alive. I'm going to find him as soon as I'm stronger, I really hope he'll want to see me again; it's been a while. I have to know if he feels the same, she closed her eyes again and smiled, she was going to have the man she loved even if it took her everyday of her life to find him again. I'm starving, I wonder if there is any food left she got out of bed and walked out in search of food,  
  
Where is the kitchen, maybe in here? She pushed the door to the study open and walked in, No this is not right she thought, as she looked around at all the bookcases. She smiled; Vincent was asleep in the chair, Yuffie was snuggled in his lap, he had his arms round her. Aeris took the off cape (the one Vincent had leant her earlier) and put it over them, she noticed he had dropped a book on the floor; she picked it up and turned it round to see the title,  
  
"Beauty and The Beast, how extremely appropriate," she whispered as she put the book back on the desk.  
  
She quietly walked out and closed the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like, next chapter more on Tifa and Clouds bet. Please R&R 


	5. AERIS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7's (or 8's for this chapter) characters or places or vehicles (one day I will, and I rule the world, hehehehehehehhe)  
  
  
  
Aeris had found some leftovers and was now on her way back to her room, she walked past Tifa's room and stopped, she heard whispering, Aeris couldn't help being nosey, she pushed her ear up to the door and listened.  
  
"Tiff, come on come to bed," She heard Cloud say, she giggled.  
  
"Oh alright," the women replied  
  
"Sooo, how do you think our little bet is going," he asked, Aeris was getting more interested now.  
  
"Well, I think Yuffie likes Vince now, but I still think he likes Aeris," she said disappointedly  
  
"Oh too, bad no wedding then," he said sadly,  
  
With that Aeris tripped and pushed the door open and fell in.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Cloud jumped out of bed and picked her up, " Come on Aeris I'll take you back to bed" "back in a sec," he said to Tifa, she nodded.  
  
Cloud carried Aeris down the hall back to her room,  
  
"I'm glad there is no lake near by," she joked,  
  
Cloud laughed, he laid her on the bed and sat down beside her,  
  
"Aeris, do you miss the way thing's use to be, between you and me I mean?" he asked keeping his eyes down this had been bothering him for a while,  
  
"Every second of my life," she said pushing his head up to look at her, "But you have Tifa now and you're happy, and there is someone for me too, Cloud I have to go away for a while, I have to find someone, do you understand?"  
  
Cloud nodded and stood up.  
  
" Cloud, um, I'll come back,"  
  
"Okay, when are you leaving?" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Dawn, you won't see me for a while," she replied staring into his mako poisoned eyes  
  
Cloud reached out and put his hand on her face " Aeris, I have to do this, as much as I love Tifa, I just have to this, I hope you understand," he pulled her face closer and brushed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, he gently pushed his tongue in to her mouth then broke away,  
  
She smiled, "Now we can put it all behind us, all our old feelings, they'll still be there but as a memory, I won't tell Tifa, I promise." She said releasing his neck from her arms.  
  
Cloud starred at her, she blushed and looked down, he laid her down and gently kissed her head, he stood up "Thank you Aeris, you'll never be a memory to me, but Tifa is my Future, I'm glad you understand, and good luck, you'll find whoever it is you are looking for, I just know it," he stepped out of the room and walked away.  
  
When he got back to Tifa's room she was already asleep, a thought crossed his mind about going back to Aeris, he shook it off, that was the past now. He climbed into bed and hugged Tifa close to him. He was going to marry Tifa, even if Vincent didn't fall for Yuffie's charm. That was decided as of tonight.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent awoke and stretched, his back ached, he looked around he was still in the study, he looked down Yuffie was still in his lap. He picked her up and put her on the desk, he walked over to the window and opened the curtains, the sun was shining brightly, I wish the weather would make up its mind he thought, he turned round; Yuffie was rolling of the desk. She screamed. He jumped underneath her and caught before she hit the floor.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," he replied, he was amused by the way she fell on top of him and only said good morning.  
  
She stood up and yawned, "What time is it?" she said as she spun round to face him,  
  
Vincent looked up at the clock, "1:00 (pm). Oh my, I wonder if the other's are up yet,"  
  
"Lets see," she said walking over to the door and pulling it open  
  
Vincent bent down, his cape was on the floor, how did that get there, he picked it up and put it on the desk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Morning everyone," said Yuffie cheerfully  
  
"Somebody got some last night," Cid joked  
  
"ummmm, no," she replied sitting on the couch  
  
"Ummm, no, what?" asked Vincent as he entered the room.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, Vincent frowned his eyebrow's down "Whatever," he shook his head and sat down, he looked around the room Cid: Check, Tifa: check, Cloud: Check, Barret: Check, Yuff: Check he ran there names through his head, "Aeris" he said aloud  
  
"Where is Aeris?" he looked round the room again  
  
"Yeah, actually where is she, it's not like her to sleep late," Tifa added.  
  
Cloud stood up, "Aeris, Aeris has to go away for a while, to find someone, she'll come back," he announced  
  
"And you let her go, you idiot, she's not strong enough to go off on her own," Vincent shouted furiously at him.  
  
"How could you Cloud," Tifa said, deciding to side with Vincent,  
  
"She's gone to find Tseng, who knows where he is!" he shouted again  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, you know what she's like she would have gone any way," Cloud shouted back  
  
Vincent was about to argue when he felt Yuffie's hand on his shoulder, she shook her head,  
  
"We'll just have to find her, yelling at spike won't help," she explained.  
  
"The brat's right," Cid said, Yuffie smiled at him, it was the first time he ever stood up for her.  
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, she was right, "I'm sorry Cloud, she could be in danger that's all," Vincent apologised.  
  
"Come on lets get dressed then we can find her," Tifa added, she was becoming increasingly worried that Vincent did in fact love Aeris.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent pulled his brush through his hair, "ouch, ouch, ouch," he exclaimed quite loudly,  
  
It was such a pain having long hair; he heard a nock on his bedroom door,  
  
"Come in," he said  
  
Yuffie pushed the door open and waved,  
  
"Hey," she said as she came in  
  
"Hello, are you ready," he asked turning back to the mirror and picking his brush up again  
  
"Yep, we're waiting for you," she jumped up on to his bed and sat down "hehehe, bouncy," she laughed as she lay down,  
  
Vincent looked over and laughed, there was another nock on the door,  
  
"Come in," he said again  
  
This time it was Tifa, she looked at Yuffie who was now jumping around on her hands and knees, and she was having a huge amount of fun. Tifa laughed and then turned to Vincent, she sighed and rolled her eye's,  
  
"Bad hair day?" she asked  
  
He nodded in reply.  
  
"Come here," she said taking the brush from him. " Sit down" she said pushing him down by his shoulders on to a chair "Believe me I know your pain," she said as she pulled the brush through his hair,  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"Stop whining, and sit still, you know you have very soft hair Vincent," she complemented  
  
"Really, I wanna feel," Yuffie said, giving her jumping around a break for a while, she stroked his hair and laughed, "awwwww, what shampoo do you use Vince,"  
  
Tifa smiled "all done,"  
  
"Okay, lets go" he said standing up quickly  
  
"No, in a minute " said Yuffie going back to her jumping.  
  
Tifa and Vincent looked at each other "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," they said in unison; they jumped on to the bed sending Yuffie flying on to the floor,  
  
"ARRGGGGGHHH, ouch"  
  
They laughed and Vincent helped Yuffie up, "Come on now, we have to find Aeris before something happens to her," he said sounding more serious now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The three of them walked down the stairs, they stopped as they saw Cloud, Barret and Cid giving them very strange looks,  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"Come on Cid and Barret went out and caught some Chocobo's earlier," Cloud said deciding not to ask about the bedspring noises that were coming from Vincent's room when they we're all in there,  
  
"You'll never guess what happened to us when we we're catching them," Cid began "we saw this…"  
  
Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa and Cloud walked straight past them and out of the front door.  
  
Barret put his real hand on Cid's shoulder, "Sometimes I wonder if we even exist in their eyes,"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aeris walked towards the Inn, she had been walking for hours and had no idea where she was.  
  
Before she could get to the inn she collapsed.  
  
When she awoke she found her self in a bed there was a women sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello can you here me, my name is Rinoa, R I N O A," the dark haired women asked  
  
Aeris looked at her, "Rinoa, where am I?" she said sitting up.  
  
"This is my inn, you collapsed outside, my receptionist, Quistis, bought you to me," she explained  
  
"No, which town am I in?" she asked again  
  
"This is Wutai, we just moved here and opened this inn, the tourist demand here is very good, so it was the perfect place for me and my Husband to start a business," the young women explained.  
  
Aeris nodded, she had heard about Wutai but had been there.  
  
"Oh how rude of me, you must be starving, I'll have my husband fetch you something immediately, Irvine!"  
  
A young man with a light brown ponytail came into the room, "Yes sweetheart?" he asked  
  
"Would you please fetch some food for, I'm sorry what is your name?" Rinoa asked turning back to Aeris.  
  
"My name is Aeris, nice to meet you,"  
  
"Okay, Aeris, what would you like we have BBQ plate, sushi surprise or today's special,"  
  
"Um I think I would like the BBQ plate, please Rinoa," Aeris asked, " I mean if that is okay," she said turning to Irvine.  
  
He nodded " Sure I'll get the chef's to make it for you," he said " SELPHIE, ZELL, SEIFER ONE BBQ PLATE ON THE DOUBLE," he shouted down the stairs then he left.  
  
"So Aeris, was it, what brings you here?" Rinoa asked  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone actually," she replied  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry we just moved here so I wouldn't know if I'd seen them I'm afraid."  
  
"It's alright, I don't even know if he is here," Aeris said sadly  
  
"DINNERS READY," Irvine called back up the stairs.  
  
"Oh I hope your hungry, our chef's are the best of the best," Rinoa said proudly  
  
Aeris smiled, she liked this inn, and any body else would have left her out, not let her stay as well as feed her.  
  
  
  
Aeris walked into the dinning room and found a table, a striking young woman with blonde hair clipped back walked over to her,  
  
"How are you feeling now?" she asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down  
  
"I'm okay, excuse me but who are you?" Aeris asked politely  
  
"Oh my gosh, how rude of me, I am Quistis Trepe, the one that found you,"  
  
"Thank you very much, any lesser person would have left me,"  
  
Quistis smiled and looked up. "Oh your meal is here,"  
  
A waiter, with short brown hair, grey eyes and a deep scar across his forehead placed the plate in front of her,  
  
"Would you like anything to drink," he asked  
  
"That would be very nice thank you," she replied  
  
"Tissy, can I get you anything?" he said turning to the Blonde women  
  
"Um, I'd like a drink to please, Squall," she said winking at him  
  
Aeris starred at Quistis, she looked like Cloud, and She had blonde hair and very bright blue eyes, she thought nothing of it though, she might just have mako poisoning as well. Aeris remembered last night; she smiled; now she could find Tseng knowing that all her past feelings were now the past.  
  
Aeris ate her food quickly, Rinoa was right the food was great, she felt a lot stronger now.  
  
She decided to continue with her journey. Irvine gave her a bag of high- potions and something called a phoenix pinion.  
  
She was heading towards the door, when she heard Rinoa call her,  
  
"Aeris, please take this," Rinoa said placing a silver orb in her hands, "This is Siren, it will protect you, please visit us again, you were our first customer and good luck finding your bloke, good bye."  
  
Aeris smiled, seeing people as kind as this really made it worth while to save the world, even if it cost her hers and Tseng's life, she was back now and could appreciate special people.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know there was really no point in putting the 8 characters in, I've just been playing 8 a lot and wanted to put the in, I love FF8.  
  
Please R&R  
  
I know I said this chapter would be about their bet but I forgot.  
  
Anyway next chapter: more YUFF and VIN, Yay.  
  
And, drum roll please, TSENG comes into sight (I love Tseng)  
  
And more Adventures for Cid and Barret, which absolutely no one cares about.  
  
P.S: I love you all reviewers.  
  
P.P.S: I'm happy today, just in case you didn't guess. 


	6. They wouldn't understand, how wrong can ...

Disclaimer: as always I don't own all the Final Fantasy stuff involved in this story, hmmmmm Do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? Please tell me because I don't know.  
  
  
  
It had been two hour's since they had left the mansion, they had decided to go separate ways and meet up later.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr, why did Aeris run away, she was so inconsiderate to the rest of us, I mean I was just happily sleeping and when I finally decide to wake up we have to go and find her," Yuffie grumbled for the 55555 times that day. Vincent decide just to let her talk, it was easier that way. He was glad she chose him to be on her team, Cloud and Tifa had obviously gone together, and Barret and Cid had no real choice, they had to go together.  
  
"I mean, like one moment your sitting on a comfy sofa watching you and Cloud bitch at each other, and the next your on the back of some stinky bird," she continued, hearing what she had said the Chocobo bucked sending her flying to the floor. Vincent turned round and saw her lying in the mud.  
  
"Bad, stupid bird," he shouted at it, it bucked again sending Vincent in to the mud as well, then it legged it as fast as it could.  
  
"Great, just superb," Yuffie exclaimed sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and fell back into the mud.  
  
"We'll just get another bird," said Vincent standing up and giving his hand to Yuffie,  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea…If we had any greens to catch one, or any money to buy them," She said trying to get the mud off her shorts.  
  
"Didn't Cloud send some to the ranch for save keeping, we could get one of them out," He replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, there was that scrawny one we called Hojo and that really pretty, Sparkly one called Jessie, Ohh lets get that one," she said as they started to walk along, they weren't that far from the ranch.  
  
"You mean the gold Chocobo, Cloud would be so mad if we took that out," He said  
  
"Ohh, well then do you want to ride Hojo?"  
  
Vincent shuddered at the thought, Yuffie laughed "Well then we take Jessie, I thought it was sweet he named it after that dead girl, what was her name again?" she said with a slight skip, keeping up with Vincent was hard.  
  
"Jessie, perhaps," He said with a slight chuckle  
  
"Oh yeah, well duh," she said to herself, she turned red, "Hey, do you think I'm stupid," she blurted out  
  
"No, you are very…. um cunning," he said  
  
"Well thank you, I guess. You still going to teach me to read?"  
  
" Whenever we get the chance, okay, and don't worry I won't tell the others," he said keeping his eyes up.  
  
"Thanks, I knew I could trust you," she said trying to gain eye contact with him, he finally looked down at her; and gave her a quick smile.  
  
They walked on.  
  
"We are nearly there now," he said breaking the silence  
  
"Thank Leviathan, Gawd, my leg brace keeps sticking in my leg, I think that stupid bird broke it," she said, then she fell on to the ground. Vincent kneeled down next to her,  
  
"Let me see," he said straightening out her leg.  
  
He pushed the bottom of her shorts up.  
  
"Oh dear, its sticking in your leg, you have to take it off," he said seeing the sharp metal pushed slightly into her leg.  
  
"No way, it will hurt," she said keeping her eyes tightly shut.  
  
"How on earth did you walk this far like this, it has to come off I'm afraid," he said, "Count to ten, and squeeze my hand," he said giving her his real hand, he started to pull the metal out of her leg, she screamed and dug her nails in to his hand, "Owwwww, okay let me change hands," he exclaimed stopping the metal removing for awhile, he took his hand out of hers and replaced it with his Claw, he quickly started tugging the metal out again, she scratched and pinched as hard as she could, it wasn't making any difference two the heavy metal claw.  
  
"Okay all done," he said as he pulled it of her leg, "we'll get this fixed at a weapon store or somewhere that they can weld it back together," he said waving the brace around,  
  
Yuffie opened her eyes, slowly. She cast a cure on it quickly to take away the pain away.  
  
He helped her up; she tried to stand but lost her balance.  
  
"Vincent, I can't walk without that thing, ever since an accident I had in Da Chao I've never been able to support my self without it." She looked down, sadly.  
  
Vincent looked at her, what could he do. A thought came to his mind. He remembered a gift his sister had given to him on his ninth birthday. She had told him that if you played this flute it would lure Chocobo's or Moogles. It was a long shot but he had to try. He took it out of his cape pocket and bought it up to his mouth.  
  
"Cool, you can play the flute," Yuffie shouted from the floor, he nodded and began to play it.  
  
The tune was pretty, Yuffie hummed along softly.  
  
Sure enough a chocobo started to run at them,  
  
"Wow, Magical!" She breathed, it wasn't a golden chocobo but it was better than the last one that was for sure.  
  
Vincent smiled; the flute had never worked before. He petted the Chocobo's head; he lifted Yuffie up and placed her side-saddle (because her leg was still sore) on the front of the bird, he climbed on to the back, he put his head band in the Chocobo's mouth, because inconveniently the wild Chocobo's did not come with reins, he put his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off and tugged the reins, the chocobo started to run, very fast. The wind pulled Vincent's hair back; it blew wildly because he had taken his headband off. Yuffie stared up at him, he was having a lot of fun, and he was smiling and laughed now and again. Yuffie clung to him, she had never been on a Chocobo so fast, she was really impressed by his flute playing and was convinced that the Chocobo was magic, she laughed, a magic chocobo, that was cool.  
  
They travelled on for about another 7miles, and then stopped, they were now at the meeting place and had seen no sign of Aeris, the other's weren't there yet either. The poor chocobo was tired and needed to rest. He ran forward for a refreshing drink from the river, as soon as Vincent had taken Yuffie off his back. He drank quickly, than found a nice piece of green grass to rest on.  
  
Yuffie was surprised that it didn't need to be tied to a tree or something. She looked around, Vincent was washing his face in the river, and he turned to look at her. He walked over to her.  
  
"How is your leg?" he asked  
  
"It's fine now, as soon as my brace is fixed I'll be able to walk again," she said starring up at him. He bent down and helped her up, she stumbled but he managed to hold her up.  
  
She looked at him for a while and then pushed him over, he landed on his back,  
  
"Hey what was that for!" he said, confused.  
  
She had managed to prop her self up on her knees and sat on his stomach, she bought her head down to his; she bumped his nose with hers. Vincent swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and stared up into her eyes, she gave him a questioning look. He smiled and tilted his nose away; she tried again and kissed him softly on the lips. She was expecting him to push her off, but instead he kissed her back and put his hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him. She finally broke away and smiled. Vincent sat up and put his hands on her back, she slid hers across his chest.  
  
"What was that for?" he finally managed to ask  
  
"It was for being so Vincent, and I love Vincent so I wanted to kiss you," she explained turning red.  
  
"Well this is for being so Yuffie, because I love Yuffie," he said laying her down on the grass and repeating the way she had done before,  
  
Suddenly the chocobo woke up, it warked happily at them and ran around them franticly, one of it's feathers fell effortlessly to the floor, it got bored of running around and went for another drink.  
  
Vincent finally released Yuffie and picked up the feather, he brushed it against her cheek, she giggled happily,  
  
"Hey that tickles," she laughed  
  
He did it again but this time under her chin, she squealed and wriggled underneath him. He sat up and tickled her belly.  
  
"Quit it," she said between her uncontrollable laughs.  
  
"Never," he whispered  
  
"Erhmm, I hope we're not interrupting anything," Cid said from behind them  
  
"Ahhhhh," Vincent jumped off of Yuffie and looked at them.  
  
"Vincent was just helping me up," Yuffie said to them  
  
"Yeah, right well how come your still on the floor," Barret added  
  
They looked at each other and laughed, and then they looked over to Cid and Barret.  
  
Cid and Barret started laughing too, "We won't tell the other's, we promise," Cid said.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent sighed; they thought that Tifa and Cloud wouldn't understand, how wrong they were.  
  
  
  
A/N: oh I have History coursework to do so I have to go, Next chap WILL have Tseng I promise. Please R&R. 


	7. Aeris's search

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters or stuff, okay.  
  
Aeris ran through Wutai looking at everyman she saw, she spotted a man with long black hair tied up in a bun, she ran over to him. "Tseng?" she asked hopefully, her eyes died, as he turned round, it wasn't him. "Hey your Aeris aren't you?" he asked "Yes I'm sorry have we met?" she questioned "Oh how rude of me, I'm Lord Godo," he said introducing himself, Aeris looked blank, "Lord Godo Kisaragi," he said. "Oh Yuffie's father, I'm so sorry I didn't realize," she said "You look exhausted, if you wish you can rest at my daughters house, just don't go in the side house, that's where my babies live and I wouldn't want them to meet any strangers without me there, Yuffie can't stand them, allergies or something, but I love them like part of the family," he started Aeris started to walk away, Yuffie had warned Aeris about her fathers "Stupid Cats" and how they had to live in her storeroom because they couldn't live in the pagoda with him. A rest would be nice; she had been searching since the morning. She headed of to Yuffie's house; the door was unlocked so she walked in. She looked around, Yuffie's house was nice and strangely tidy, she had expected Yuffie to be messy. She walked behind the screen and lay herself down on the bed, she saw a book on the side counter, she flicked through it, she was disappointed to see not much was written in it, just a few random words, almost unreadable. Aeris read a few of the words, "Kat" next to incorrectly spelt word was a scruffy picture of a Cat. "Doc" next to that word was a badly drawn picture of a dog. "Flour" next to that one was a picture of a flower. "Vinzend" next to that one was a sketch of Vincent. Aeris smiled and closed the book, it seemed Yuffie was trying to learn how to spell. She now had a sudden urge to begin looking again; she put the book back on the side table and left the house. She stepped into Wutai and looked around, "Da Chao, Checked. The Turtles Paradise, Checked " she ran through all the places she had searched, she sighed he wasn't In Wutai, she now had to plan where to go next.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Cloud, Sweet heart, I think that we might be just slightly, lost, again," Tifa said timidly "No I know where we are, we're in that place next to that other place," he said blushing scratching the back of his neck. "Hmm, oh yeah I love that place," Tifa joked Cloud looked at his feet, "Sorry TeeF, I messed up again, Just like when I got us lost in that other place and when I let Aeris go on her own," "Cloud we'll find Aeris and getting lost in Mt. Nibel was fun, so don't worry we'll ask someone for directions," Tifa said tilting his head back up. "Okay, how about her" Cloud said pointing to a young blonde women. "Excuse me miss, could you tell us where we are?" Tifa asked as she walked over to her. "Hey I don't want any trouble from you or the failure, I'm just an innocent citizen now," said the women as she turned round. "ELENA, oh my god this is great," Tifa said waving for Cloud to come over, she lent forward and whispered to him " Vincent said Aeris was looking for Tseng right, and that's Elena and she might know, and if we find Tseng we find Aeris." Cloud smiled "But first we have to catch Elena" he whispered back "What? Oh damn," Tifa shouted as she started to pursue Elena, she easily caught up with her and grabbed her. "Help I didn't do anything I swear," Elena shouted "I know I just need to ask you some questions, number 1: Where are we and number 2: do you know where Tseng is?" Tifa asked releasing Elena. "Uh what why are YOU looking for Tseng, I'm the one who's looking for Tseng, and to tell the truth I don't know where I am," she said staring hard at Tifa. "Oh great, what help you be Elena, why are you looking for Tseng?" Tifa asked. "You first," she said still staring hard at Tifa. "Aeris went to find Tseng, we are finding Aeris, you?" Elena looked miserable, "Aeris is looking for Tseng, oh, I was looking for Tseng," she mumbled. "I wonder Why Aeris is looking for Tseng?" Tifa thought aloud. Elena sunk down on to the floor and stared into the small mirror she had pulled out of her pocket, she adjusted her hair, and screamed, it shattered as she smashed it to the floor. Elena just sobbed. "What's the matter?" Tifa asked she was actually concerned. "Aeris and Tseng, not Elena and Tseng," she said between sobs. Tifa gasped, "Aeris loves Tseng, but Vincent loves Aeris, and Yuffie loves Vincent, but Elena loves Tseng," Tifa whispered not realising that one of her predictions was far off. Elena stood up, "I am Elena of the former Turks, no stupid flower girl is going get in my way, good day!" with that she ran off into the forest, Tifa had the strangest feeling that wouldn't be the last they saw of Elena.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud, Aeris loves Tseng not Vincent," she called as she ran over to him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was now 11.30 (pm) after a while Cid, Barret, Vincent and Yuffie had got bored of waiting for Cloud and Tifa and had decided to depart from the first meeting place (Cid went with Barret and Yuffie went with Vincent of course) and meet up at the second tomorrow, they had left a note for Cloud and Tifa informing them of this. Yuffie was now sitting uneasily in her tent; she couldn't sleep, even after managing, with Vincent's help, to read three chapters of their book. She was freezing cold even though she had two blankets, she picked them up and walked out of her tent, they had had her leg brace fixed at a weapon store they had found in the middle of nowhere. She crawled into Vincent's tent and lay down next to him. "Vincent, Vince, I can't sleep," she whispered softly He was lying on his back, his eyes flickered open and he turned on to his side and looked at her. "Its really cold," She said shivering "Shhh, its okay" he said putting all of their blankets over the both of them, she cuddled close to him, "Thanks, you're nice and warm," she said starring up at him, he looked down at her. "Can I kiss you," he asked shyly. "You don't have to ask, you're such a gentleman," she giggled as she wriggled closer to him He smiled, and kissed her passionately, they didn't break away for a long time and when they did they instantly started over again, "Hmm yummy, I think I'll be able too sleep now," Yuffie thought, she looked up at Vincent, he had fallen asleep, she smiled. "You're so gorgeous, you know," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aeris was now completely lost, she had forgotten that Wutai was completely secluded and the boat she had gotten on was not return till the morning, "Sigh, this is harder than I thought," she sighed to herself. She heard footsteps or paw steps behind her, she turned round quickly as she jumped to her feet, There was a leopard like fiend heading straight for her, she took out her staff and prepared to fight. The monster was winning easily, Aeris propped herself up on to her knee, she scolded herself for being stupid enough not to train before she had left. The monster was getting ready to pounce at her; suddenly she remembered the strange silver orb that the innkeeper, Rinoa, had given to her. She quickly pulled it out of her coat pocket, she span her staff as she summoned it. The purple water splashed against the leopard, the beautiful siren strummed her harp killing the fiend easily. The strange summon faded away. Aeris's head was thumping; this was not like the usual magic she'd used. She held her head as she collapsed.  
  
A/N: hope you like, please R&R.  
  
To the reviewer called Aeris, Hey, I'm glad you like my stuff; sadly this was going to be a Aeris/ Tseng story. But because I am in fact a huge Cloeris fan as soon as I've finished this one I'm going to write a Cloud/Aeris fic, I already have some ideas of how to go with it, Bye Bye. P.S: Thanks too every one that has been reviewing, I love the attention!! Love ya all Vantia XXXXX 


	8. Lets Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII stuff, I really don't.  
  
  
  
All Aeris could remember was falling to the ground, now she was bruised and battered but strangely comfortable, she knew that she was no longer lying on the ground. She forced her eyes open and tried to look around. Her vision was quite blurred, she managed to make out that she was in a bed in a room with mid-night blue walls; she saw a face starring down at her. She gasped and opened her eyes fully, pushing herself up in to a sitting position. Even though she was tired and bruised badly, a smile graced her lips. "Tseng, its you, its really you," she said gently "Yes, now Aeris please lye down, you need to rest," he said back "No, it's been so long since I've seen you," She protested "Well at least drink this," he said passing her the cloudy like liquid known as an Elixir. She drank it; her bruises started to fade away and she regained control of her sight. She stared at him longingly, he hadn't changed a bit. Except for the way he dressed, he no longer wore his suit instead he was dressed in jeans and a baggy blue shirt. " There, are you okay?" he asked looking at her; she had grown so much she was now a very beautiful young women. Aeris nodded. "It's been a long time since I've seen you," Tseng started "Yeah," Aeris replied "Look, I think that I owe you an apology," he said looking down at the ground "The way I acted to you and your friends was terrible, and the last time we spoke I was horrible to you," "Please, that's the past now," she said remembering the conversation she had with Cloud about putting things that happened in the past behind them. Aeris looked around some more "Where am I," she asked, with the joy of seeing him again she had not realized she didn't know where she was, "This is my house, its hidden in the mountains of Wutai, I found you collapsed over near the shore," He explained Aeris nodded. "Would you like any food or drink," he asked "No thank you, but, if its okay, I'd like to take a shower," she asked "Of course, its just down the hall, I'm going to bed, we'll catch up tomorrow, Good night," He said standing up and walking out of the room, Aeris looked over at the clock on the wall, it was 1:25 am, "Poor Tseng having to stay up late for me," she thought.  
  
Aeris followed his instructions to the bathroom and turned on the shower, she unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress and pulled it up over her head, she took of her underwear and Jewellery, undid her plat and climbed in to the shower. "How am I going to tell him," she thought as she washed her hair, she decided to worry about that in the morning, she was just happy to have finally found him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent opened his eyes, it was almost dawn. He looked down at the sleeping Yuffie in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head gently so he wouldn't wake her. He pushed some of her hair out of the way so he could see her face, she was so incredibly beautiful. He wanted so much to caress her curvy body, he resisted. She was young and he didn't want to rush her, he didn't want to seem like an older man that was taking advantage, He loved her, he truly did. He tried to think about Lucrecia, but all he thought was "Yuffie's so much more beautiful than Lucrecia," and "When Yuffie holds me it feels warm and safe where as Lucrecia was cold and dangerous," She never wanted to return Vincent's embrace, it was always "I must go and see Hojo now," or "Stop it, I'll tell Professor Hojo," Vincent smiled, "you really loved him didn't you, now I know that I love her, so were both happy aren't we," he whispered to the dead scientist. Yuffie shifted in her sleep and ended up rolling on top of Vincent. He blushed and tried to roll her down so she was lying by his side again, her lying on top of him was too much for his "self-control" to handle. She yawned and sat up, "Good morning, Vince," she said cheerfully "Good morning," he replied " I had the strangest dream, it felt so real, you, me, Aeris, Red XII, Cait Sith and the others (meaning Barret and Cid) were all at this church and Tifa was all dressed up and stuff," she said, it sounded a little muddled, but Vincent managed to get the drift. "That was nice," he said sitting up next to her. "Oh yeah, and then this chocobo took over the world," she finished "Oh.Okay, that's not so nice," he said sounding more confused. "I need some more sleep I think," she said pushing Vincent down so she could get comfortable, she yawned then drifted off back to sleep. Vincent decided to get some more sleep too. He wanted to get the most of the time they had together, he realized that they could not be this close to each other while the rest of AVALANCE were around.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aeris sat at the dressing table in Tseng's spare room; she plated her hair and took her ribbon she tied it around the top of her hair. She stood up and looked around, Her bag was over near the bed, Tseng must have found it and bought it too. She picked it up and started rummaging around in it; she pulled out a light pink dress. It was like her old one, it also had a lace over coat to go with it (Like Rinoa's but more delicate and pretty.). She tied the back of her necklace up, checked the mirror one more time and left the room. She was almost running across the hall and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen. Aeris smile faded as she saw a women sitting at the table, she had dark blonde hair tied in to a ponytail, and a wisp of hair covering one of her dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Rocha Harren, I've heard all about you," she said turning to Aeris, Aeris felt a sharp pain stab her heart, Harren was Tseng's Sir name, at first she thought it could have been his sister at first but then she noticed a picture of there wedding day on the wall. Aeris stood there silent. "Aeris did you sleep well, I suppose Rocha already introduced herself," Tseng said as he entered the room, Aeris turned to him and tried to speak. "Uh. yes, how long have you been married," Aeris stuttered trying to keep the pain on the inside. "Too long," Tseng thought to himself. "5 years, we met when he was a Turk, when he had a decent job and could provide for me," Rocha said giving Tseng a dirty look." How long have you known each other?" she said wanting to change the subject. "19 years, we met in Midgar, Tseng tried to kidnap me when I was 3," Aeris said with a laugh, it wasn't funny but all her emotions were getting mixed up. "Yes I'm sure it's a very interesting story, but some people have to work around here!" Rocha said standing up, she glared at Tseng again and pushed past. "Good Bye," Aeris said politely "Yeah, See ya," With that Rocha slammed the front door and set off to work. "She's uh. Nice," Aeris lied, for the first time in her life she felt jealousy. "No Aeris she is not nice," Tseng said as he turned around and left the room, Aeris followed him. "What do you mean, don't you love her anymore?" Aeris said now feeling the anticipation that comes when you think that maybe the jealousy is to be removed. Tseng stayed silent and walked up the stairs, He turned round and faced Aeris who had stopped following him, "Are you coming?" he said Aeris nodded and ran to catch up with him. "No, she married me for the royalties and money of being a wife of a Turk, I confused Greed for Love." He said not stopping; they turned a corner and walked into his room. "But, how could someone be like that," Aeris said sitting down on his bed, Aeris was innocent and did not understand the darkness in the world, one of the down sides of being an Ancient. Tseng sighed, "I only realized it when I wanted to start a new life, and she was furious, she had already spent all the money she was given as compensation of my death," He bent down and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed and put it down next to Aeris. "What are you doing?" she questioned "Packing, I'm going to start another new life, without her, want to help pack?" He said opening his wardrobe. "Yes okay, but why now?" She asked as she opened one of his draws and tipped the clothes inside in to the suitcase. "Seeing you again, I remembered all the pain I had caused and realized that I hadn't made a new start at all, I was hurting Rocha by remaining in this loveless marriage, I want to make people happy not miserable," He said folding a shirt into the pile he had made. "Seeing me again reminded you of pain!" Aeris pouted "No, not at all, that's the past isn't it we put it behind us last night didn't we?" He said stopping his packing for a second, Aeris nodded, "So we can be friends again, right?" "Right," he nodded in agreement They stared at each other for a moment, Aeris blushed and looked away, "Looks like your all packed, uh.Tseng?" Aeris started "Yes, is something wrong?" he replied "Um..Well..If its okay.. I mean you don't have to but.. Could I please come with you, where ever you're going?" she said staring at the ground; she desperately wanted to buy more time with him. "Oh of course, I wasn't going to leave you with Rocha, and we have to get reacquainted don't we," He said sounding surprised she even asked. Aeris smiled, "Great I'll get my bag," She said running out of the room, she got her bag and ran back. Tseng was sitting on the bed; he was putting the paint he wore in the middle of his forehead on, Aeris giggled to herself, She tiptoed over quietly, and pounced on him, his hand dodged rubbing the paint all over his face. "Hey, look what you've done," He laughed, he grabbed Aeris and pinned her down, he put his hand in the special paint and made dots all over her face,  
  
"Noo, stop it," She said giggling and (lightly) punching him in the chest. They found themselves staring at each other again, this time it was Tseng that looked away, he released Aeris. "Hehehe, come on lets wash this off," He said standing up and helping Aeris up. They cleaned it off and Tseng reapplied it properly, with out the help off Aeris. Aeris smiled to herself, it was good, they were acting like they did before they became enemies, Tseng would always play games with Aeris whenever she got captured, where as the other Turks just shouted at her, Tseng was always surprised when Aeris would escape, she was smarter than they thought. Aeris walked back into his bedroom, His wedding ring was on the pillow. He picked up his and Aeris's bags, "Ready too go?" "Tseng, are you sure I want to do this?" she said He stared at her and smiled, "Yes, I'm sure this is what I want to do,"  
  
A/N: bit of a bad chapter, I think it seems a little rushed. Please R&R Next Chap: More Y/V How's things with Tifa and Cloud, do they know where they are yet. No information involving Barret, Cid, Red XII or Cait Sith, they don't really matter. 


	9. An engagemant

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy things, characters or anything.  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing," Tifa thought aloud. "I don't know, more fun than this I bet," Cloud said cutting through another branch that was in the way. "I hope Aeris is alright, what if Elena finds her!" Tifa sighed. "Thanks Tifa, make me feel worst why don't you," Cloud said holding back a branch so Tifa could step through into the clearing of the forest. "Sorry I'm sure she'll be fine," Tifa said putting an end to their conversation. "Tifa, can you hear something?" Cloud asked  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I hate this dumb forest, where is the clearing," Yuffie whined "It's just through there, come on we'll be the first there," Vincent said taking Yuffie's hand and leading her to the clearing. "Phew, finally here," Yuffie said plonking herself down on the ground.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh it's only Yuffie and Vincent," Cloud said about to step out of the bush and greet them, he was stopped by Tifa. "Shhh, lets watch them see how our little bet is going," She said crouching down and pulling Cloud down too.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent sat down next to Yuffie. "Hmm your right we were the first one's here," She said turning to face him. "I don't think the other's will be here for a while," he said looking down at the ground; he picked a daisy and gave it to Yuffie. "Thank you," She said leaning forward, she kissed his cheek. Vincent put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Yuffie moved round and sat on his lap, deepening the kiss. "Gawd, I love you," she said after they finally broke away. He rubbed her back, "I love you too, I truly do," "Do you love me more than you love Lucrecia?" Yuffie said keeping her head down. "I love you 123456789,70000,00077,3313,00004356898,13124,0000 times and more than I loved Lucrecia," he said tilting her head up to face him. Yuffie smiled, it wasn't the huge number that made her smile. It was the fact that Vincent had said "loved Lucrecia" and not "Love Lucrecia," She jumped up pushing him to the ground; she laid on top of him and kissed with all the energy she had.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tifa gasped Cloud lifted Tifa up and walked into the clearing. "Erhm, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce you to the future Mrs. Strife," Cloud stated Yuffie jumped of Vincent, "erh um eh ah, cool," She said, she was as red as Vincent's cape as was Vincent. "What?" Vincent asked quickly "Mrs. Tifa Strife, has a certain ring to it I think," Tifa said with a giggle. "You saw nothing!" Yuffie finally choked. "Well that's strange because I could have sworn you and Vincent were just having a serious make out session!" Cloud said with a chuckle Yuffie went an even brighter red, she hid her face in Vincent's chest, they both laughed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Awwww, look at that, happy couples," Cid said, "Hey maybe you and me should hook up," Barret joked "Well I always found you strangely masculine and handsome," Cid replied "Whoa, man I was jess messin wid ya!" Barret backed away. "Oh yeah um me too," Cid went red, they both cracked up. They stepped out into the clearing to join the others.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Two adult tickets to." Tseng started, he looked at the train timetables and chose the first place he saw. "The Gold saucer please," "There you go sir, the train departs from platform four in two minutes, if you hurry you can catch it, I believe it just pulled in," The cashier said, "Thank you, you've been most helpful," Tseng turned round and headed over to where Aeris was sitting, She had heard what the lady had said and had picked up the luggage, "Platform 4 quickly," he took the bags and Aeris's hand and started to run. They made it just in time; they found some seats in a private cabin. The train's had been installed to help bring down mako pollution. These trains ran on magnets.  
  
Aeris was glad to sit down; they had walked for ages to get to the station. The train pulled out of the station and started on the long journey to The Gold saucer. Tseng was staring out of the window, he was wondering if he had made the right decision in leaving Rocha, he knew that she didn't love him, ever since he heard about her affair with Palmer, Tseng shuddered, although he was rich, he was still a complete monster. (Palmer, not Tseng)  
  
Aeris rested her head against the glass and watched Tseng; she could see how hurt he was.  
  
"Tseng, when we get to The Gold Saucer do you want to go on the gondola's?" She asked as sweetly as she could. Tseng smiled, he looked at her innocent green eyes, he knew he had made the right decision.  
  
"Yes, Aeris I would like that very much," He replied smiling  
  
Aeris blushed, "I think I'll get some rest before we get there," she rested her head on the glass, then tried resting it on the arm rest, no luck she couldn't get comfortable. Tseng stood up and sat down next to her, she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and went easily to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yuffie and Vincent look for Aeris at Lucrecia falls,  
  
"Phew, I thought we would never get rid of them," Yuffie sighed, Cloud and Tifa had been so excited about getting engaged they had almost forgotten about the task at hand. "I know, I can't believe they held a bet over us," Vincent shook his head. "Well, it just show's that we were made for each other, everyone else can see it as well," Yuffie said wrapping her arm's around his neck. She hugged him tightly, he returned her embrace. "Oh no," She said aloud to herself. "What's the matter?" he asked, he was concerned by the sound of fear in her voice and at the fact that she had tightened her grip on him. Yuffie pointed to behind him, he turned round.  
  
Vincent looked straight ahead, " Hmmmmm, Lucrecia and Hojo, how frightening," he said sarcastically. "But it's Lucrecia and you and Lucrecia were together," Yuffie stuttered "Yuffie look, I love you, not her or anyone else, look at them She loves Hojo and no one else," he stroked her hair gently. "You promise!" "Yes, let's go and talk to them and you'll see," he took her hand and walked over to them.  
  
"Ah, why do I remember you, oh maybe it's because you ruined our life's," Hojo snapped, Lucrecia held on to Hojo's arm tightly. "Don't worry my dear, he won't cause any trouble," Hojo said keeping his hand on his gun. "Please, I just came to say I had no hard feeling and I'm sorry for coming between you two," Vincent held Yuffie's hand tighter, "Myself and Hojo are going to try for another child," Lucrecia spoke up finally "After we get married, I think our 30 year engagement has been long enough," Hojo added. "I'm glad thing's are working for you," Vincent replied "And you as it seems," Hojo said turning his attention to Yuffie. "We would invite you to the wedding but." Lucrecia started "Why would we want you there," Hojo finished "Why indeed, well we'll be off then," Vincent walked away.  
  
"They were horrible, are they always like that?" Yuffie asked putting her hand on his shoulder "Yes, It just took me so long to see that," He turned round and starred at her. She smiled "You are so beautiful, you know that," He said "Thank you, your not so bad your self," she said with a wink. Hojo and Lucrecia had left after the conversation with Vincent, he didn't know where they had gone and in all honesty he didn't care. All that mattered was the girl in front of him. Vincent edged closer and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled him backwards down into the pool under the waterfall, the water from the fall landed on there head's, it didn't bother either of them, they were to interested in each other to care.  
  
A/N: Phew, I finally finished this chapter; I have to go get dressed and go to the supermarket, woohhoooo, Next time on Who: Cloud and Tifa take a break at Gold saucer. Elena turns up at the Gold saucer. Reno is drunk at the Gold saucer. Tseng and Aeris ride the gondolas at the Gold saucer. Vincent and Yuffie dry off at the Gold Saucer. Cid and Barret go on the pull at the Gold saucer. Lucrecia and Hojo rent a Room at the Gold Saucer. Red XII and Cait Sith do absolutely nothing to do with the Gold saucer. Rude follows Elena to the Gold saucer. Scarlet is at the Gold saucer (She isn't I just felt sorry for her because she is always forgotten) 


	10. different people with one thing in commo...

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any Final Fantasy Material.

A/N: Phew, things have been crazy at the moment, I'm glad that I got time to write this chapter. 

"Cloud Honey, I know that we haven't found Aeris, but could we celebrate just a little bit?" Tifa asked starring up at the Gold Saucer.

Cloud thought about for a while, "Why not, Just for a while mind," 

"Yes, we could stay the night though, couldn't we?" Tifa battered her big ruby eyes at him

"Oh alright, I'm sure Aeris will understand," he gave in to her charm

she smiled victoriously and wrapped her arms round him.

"Do you have the gold ticket?" Cloud said as they approached the cable car.

"No you have it," Tifa replied

"No I don't," he said back

"Oh well you'll have to buy another one," Tifa said smugly

"You're lucky I love you," He shook his head and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuffie shook her head vigorously, spraying water everywhere, Vincent did the same.

"Oh dear, I'm soaked through to my skin," Yuffie whined

Vincent looked over at the gold saucer, and then back at Yuffie.

"hmmm good idea, we could get dry and get some food, all in one, and go on....maybe....a few rides?" Yuffie smiled sweetly, she pulled the gold ticket out of her pocket and waved it in front of him.

"How did you get that?" Vincent asked

"Uh, I borrowed it, come on," She grabbed his hand and led him to the cable car.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Aeris, Aeris, were almost here, wake up," Tseng whispered gently shaking her shoulder 

She yawned and stretched her arms up.

"Huh, oh okay, are we going to stay the night, the ghost hotel is so great," She sat up and faced him.

"If you'd like, but first you have to take me on the gondola's right?" Tseng replied winking

"Right," Aeris jumped up from her seat,

The train started to pull up in the station, it stopped, jolting Aeris in to Tseng's arms.

She blushed and looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her straight on the lips.

Aeris was happy, but surprised, after a few mille-seconds she stood still, in shock. She soon shed her shock and returned it, pulling him closer. They stayed together in their embrace for longer than expected, the train pulled out of the station and continued on its voyage with Aeris and Tseng still aboard.

But do you think they cared?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent watched Yuffie, the soaking girl was admiring the bright lights and people running back in forth, a few people bashed into her, she didn't seem to care.

"We should go get a room and get dry," she suggested

Vincent just stared with a love sick look on his face,

"Hello, Vincent Valentine are you in there?" she playfully pushed his nose with her finger

"Uh, Yes lets," he replied allowing her to take his hand, they jumped into the tube that led to the hotel.

Yuffie stood behind Vincent and hugged him tightly as they entered the hotel.

"What's the matter?" Vincent turned to look her,

"Last time I was here I had a fight with Mr. Hangman," she whispered 

"Yuf, that was a machine, a robot, like Cait Sith," He whispered back

"Yes I didn't know that then," 

Vincent rolled his eyes and approached the hotel desk.

A normal human woman stood at the counter dressed as a vampire, with crappy cheap false fangs and a cape made from a bin liner.

"Hello, I'd like a room please," Vincent spoke up

Yuffie peered out from behind Vincent and looked into the staff room, the dismembered robot sat on the side of one of the sofa's. she yelped and hid behind Vincent again.

The woman at reception turned to get a room key.

"Vinnie, he's looking at me, he knows I'm back," Yuffie tugged on his arm

Vincent decided to humour her, " Well don't worry, I'll protect you," 

Just then another person entered the hotel and slammed the door so hard the robot fell of the chair in the staff room, his head rolled out and banged into Yuffie's leg, she looked down to see what had touched her. The poor princess almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her nemesis's smiling dissected head at her feet.

Vincent picked up Yuffie and kicked it back into the staff room.

"I told you he hates me," she clang to him like nothing on earth 

"Its okay, he's gone now," he said softly

The receptionist looked at them, with a puzzled look on her face, "Ermmm here's your key," 

"Could you please lock that door, so he doesn't get out again and terrorise people," Vincent asked.

Yuffie nodded to second the request.

"Yes, I'll do that," the receptionist said eventually.

Vincent and Yuffie walked up the stairs to their room, as soon as Vincent had turned the key in the lock Yuffie was in, running a shower. 

Vincent sighed, "Yes, you can go first," he said with a chuckle

He lay on his back on one of the bed's, already the scary noises were annoying him. He stood up and pulled the plug to the speakers that were dotted around the room. That was much better, he lay back on the bed and listened to Yuffie singing sweetly in the shower.

A dopey smile formed on his face, he listened for a while longer, until she stopped he was kind of disappointed. 

She came out of the bathroom in a towelling dressing gown, she smiled and put her wet clothes on the radiator to dry,

"All done, you can go in now," She said cheerily 

"Thanks, I won't be long," he smiled back at her and walked into the bathroom.

Yuffie had left him a message on the steamed covered mirror, it read simply

"Love you," 

he stepped forward and wrote "Love you too,"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aeris sat closely to Tseng, she wasn't sure what had happened earlier, all she knew was that she was happy.

"About earlier," Tseng started

"hmm," Aeris replied

" Well, I couldn't think of any over way to tell you that I love you, Aeris I'm sorry," he hang his head

"Don't be," She pushed his chin up gently

"But you are so young, you deserve so much better,"

"I don't want anyone else, not Cloud, not Zack, not Vincent, I want you! Why do you think I was in Wutai, I was looking for you!" Aeris looked up at him, her eyes gleamed at him.

Tseng starred at her, and smiled gently,

"So don't you be saying I'm too young to know that I Love you," she smiled back.

Tseng wrapped his arms round her tightly and kissed her, with more passion than before, 

"ticket please," They were interrupted by the ticket collector.

Tseng pulled reluctantly away and handed the man the tickets.

"Oh what do you think your trying to pull, this isn't just a love shack for you to "hang out" in, its a public service," The man shouted

"What?" Tseng shouted back

"This ticket is for Gold saucer, there for you haven't paid, you are going to have to be thrown off," he picked Tseng and Aeris up by the collars and led them to the door.

He pulled the emergency stop cord and threw them off.

Tseng hit the side of the train, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS," the train pulled off and left them in the dark.

Tseng turned to face Aeris, she was giggling uncontrollably.

Tseng joined in, after a while they stopped.

"This really isn't funny," he stated

"Yes it is," Aeris started laughing again.

Tseng smiled and walked away, it was to dark to see where they were, he sighed, they would have to camp out tonight, he started to put up a tent.

Aeris came over to join him. he had finished by then. He was lying on the floor staring at the stars.

Aeris joined him, "You always promised me you'd show me the star's, remember, you'd tell me about them when I was captured, and you said one day we'd see them together, well here we are," Aeris said after a while of staring.

"You had never seen them before, with living in the slums, I thought you would like them," he replied.

"Yes, I do, its even better with you," she smiled

He smiled back and stroked her hair, it was draped over his waist.

After a while he drifted off, Aeris noticed this. She got up and pulled him into the tent, she lay her head on his chest and drifted off with him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cloud and Tifa had ordered some champagne, for there little celebration.

Tifa was sitting in there room, waiting for Cloud, he had gone to talk to Dio about something.

"So you see, that's why I want you too give me the ring in the show room," Cloud had told Dio about Tifa and his engagement, 

Dio (friendly) punched Cloud's arm, "well you have been a great customer of ours for a while, soooo, If you ride the Rolla coaster 4 times over you can have it,"

"Yes, okay its a deal,"

4 Very bumpy rides later a less than stable Cloud steps of the Coaster.

"Well done," Dio slapped Clouds back, and handed him the ring, 

"Thanks, I think I'm going to be very sick now," Cloud stuttered 

He staggered back to the room and knocked on the door.

"Oh Cloud there you are, have you been drinking?" Tifa answered the door and helped Cloud in,

"No, Just sit down, I've got something for you," he said regaining control of his body.

Tifa obeyed and sat on the bed.

"Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?" He produced the ring.

Tifa giggled happily, "Oh of course I will silly," 

Cloud placed the gold ring on her finger, It had a large ruby in the middle and was surrounded by diamonds, amethysts and garnets. 

Cloud stood up and embraced Tifa, Balloons with the words congratulations written on them went passed the window, Glitter and streamers also.

they had a feeling this and something to do with Dio.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent came out of the bathroom in the same kind of towelling dressing gown as Yuffie, just bigger.

He looked over at Yuffie who was watching the balloons and streamers outside.

She turned to face him. 

"Come and look," She waved him over, he stood next to her and watched, she put her arms round him and stared up at him.

they watched for a while longer then tired of it.

Vincent sat down on the bed, Yuffie joined him and looked at him.

"What?" Vincent asked

"Nothing, you just look hot," she said wrapping her arms around him,

Vincent stroked her hair, and brought her closer so he could kiss her, 

Yuffie pushed him down onto the bed. 

He looked longingly into her eyes, Yuffie smiled seductively and laid beside him.

He propped himself up on to his elbow and leant over Yuffie, 

She pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"My Vincent," she said gently

he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"My Yuffie," 

A/N: Please R&R. 

Next chapter will be when I get a chance to write it.


	11. Sensitive Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy characters or things, If I did I wouldn't be writing this I'd be adding it to the game.

A/N: I'm back baby.

"Cloud, Cloud are you sleeping?" Tifa whispered into her loves ear.

No reply, she smiled and planted a kiss on his head. 

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She lifted herself up onto the window ledge and stared out over the desolate desert.

She then glanced up at the stars. 

"Mama, Papa, I hope your proud of me. I'm getting married to the boy that lived next door, do you remember. I'm very happy now. I wish you were here, as always. Anyway I have to go now." Tifa jumped down off the window ledge and sniffed.

She had not noticed that Cloud was standing in front of her, he lifted a hand and wiped away her tears.

"They are proud of you Tifa, the whole planet is proud of you." He pulled her closer into his arms.

"Thank you, I knew there was a reason why I loved you." She joked.

Cloud smiled, "come on, bed, we have a big day tomorrow." 

Tifa nodded, and followed him over.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yuffie, It's 2am, I don't think its a "Fun" Idea to go round the gold saucer now!" Vincent protested as Yuffie yanked his arm towards the exit of the hotel.

"Oh Vincent there won't be any lines now soooo come on!" She pulled him out.

Vincent just smiled. He would never do this kind of thing if she weren't there.

She started to run Vincent followed her.

"Hmmmmm, The Event Square?" She suggested

"All right." Vincent agreed, that would probably be the less vibrant of all of the attractions.

"Welcome To the Event Square! Tonight's play is the story of Two Lovers and their stories." The overhead boomed as they found their seats.

"Yay, sounds good." Yuffie whispered 

"Mm," Vincent answered taking her hand in his.

She snuggled closer to him.

"Once upon a time, in a land Called Spira There lived a beautiful Summoner called Yuna."

The Actress walked on; she had short brown hair and a beautiful costume. One eye was Blue and the other green.

"Yuna had many friends," The narrator continued

A man with red hair and a woman in black walked onto the stage. A man joined them in a very interesting blue lion outfit.

"One day they met a boy who had never been to Spira before, his name was Tidus." 

An actor with tanned skin and Blonde hair walked on.

"The Summoner and her band of protectors went on a pilgrimage." 

All of the actors ran across the stage. 

"On this pilgrimage they met a mysterious man that Tidus knew."

On walks a man in a red jacket.

"Hmmm, reminds me of someone." Yuffie teased 

Vincent shook his head.

"They then met a very spirited young woman, with believes different to their own, she was also quite the thief." The narrator continued

"Hmmmmm, Reminds me of someone." Vincent mocked.

"Hey, there is only one me!" Yuffie shouted.

"Ehem," 

"Sorry." Yuffie apologised to the rest of the audience.

"They journeyed long and hard and met a Strange, but really really good looking man called Seymour" 

On walks a man with spiked blue hair.

"Soon Yuna and Seymour were married, but Seymour was insane." 

"Ohhhhhh," The Audience gasp 

"One night Yuna and Tidus were alone; they had a magical time and fell in love." 

"Awwww." The Audience sigh.

"But their love could never be, for Tidus knew that he would not exist if the pilgrimage were to continue. The pilgrimage did continue and along the Way they lost their friend Auron. After a long hard battle Tidus told Yuna what was going to happen to him. Yuna told Tidus that she loved him and he held her for the last time as he departed from their world." 

"The End?" 

"Uhh that was so sad," Yuffie said as they left

"I know." He said

"Would you ever let any one take me away from you?" Yuffie asked.

"Never, not even if all the Summons on the planet tried to prise you from my arms." Vincent blushed

"Ohh Vincent!" Yuffie wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Their embrace was soon interrupted.

"Yo guys." Barret slapped Vincent on the back.

"Hi Barret, did you go and see the play?" Yuffie said releasing Vincent.

"Yes," He said chuckling.

"What?" Vincent asked

"Look over there." Barret pointed at Cid.

"Is he crying?" Vincent gasped, he didn't think Cid had it in him.

Cid walked over, "What, *sniff* it was really moving *sob*." 

Yuffie and Vincent held back their laughter. 

"So you Guy's slacking off as well?" Yuffie said to keep herself from bursting with laughter.

"Slacking off, No way. We asked the train station's if They'd seen a beautiful woman, With big green eyes and long brown hair, and they said she had been given a ticket to the Gold Saucer." Cid said regaining his dignity.

"Ohh," Yuffie blushed

"Don't worry, I don't think Cloud will be cross as he's doing exactly the same as you two," Barret laughed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aeris and Tseng had rested for a while and were now trying to find their way back to civilisation.

"So where are we going?" Aeris questioned

"By my guess were quite near to Costa del Sol, we can visit Reno and Rude, they live in a villa there." Tseng answered

"Uh okay, are you sure they won't be cross at me for the whole downfall of shinra?" Aeris bit her lip.

"No, they wanted to get out of it for years it was a blessing to them, only Elena was cross because she was new." Tseng replied.

"Phew." Aeris sighed.

They walked on in silence for a while, then Tseng took her hand and held it gently.

Aeris giggled happily. 

Tseng suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Aeris asked.

Tseng ran forward and knelt down.

Aeris ran after him.

Tseng lifted the collapsed form of Elena onto his lap. 

"Elena, Elena, can you hear me?" Tseng shouted.

Aeris knelt down next to him, 

"Oh my, is she all right?" 

"Tse..ng I found you, finally." She stuttered and tried to touch his cheek, she collapsed again.

He lifted her up "We will have to take her to Costa Del sol, she's really sick, look at the bite marks, she's been attacked." 

"Will she be all right?" Aeris was concerned. 

"If we get her there quickly!" Tseng answered.

Aeris could see the hurt in his face, She knew that Elena was a very good friend of Tseng's. 

A/N: Hmmm so Elena's back in the picture. 

Thanks for the confidence boost Shayster; I'm going to work on How time changes you now.

Lurv you all. Please R&R


End file.
